This Close
by deathismyduty
Summary: Naruto is walking home one night, when he is attacked. Waking up, he finds a man who wants to own him. As the man takes control. He finds himself going crazy...Warnings: Non con! Language ! Rated M for a reason! No flames please. Darkfic!


_HIIIIII!_ I'm Savanna! First story on my new account! I hope you like it!...It's based on flyleafs, This close! Go listen to it! Review please and thank you!

Warnings: RAPE! Weirdness. Kidnapping, and OOCness~!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto! *sobs* thanks for reminding me assholes! I also don't own the song this close...I WISH I DID THOUGHHHHHH! The lyrics aren't mine, I'm not flyleaf trustttt meeeehhhh.

Heed my warnings please...Not a happy sappy story! ENJOY! :)

* * *

_This Close._

Walking down home from his late shift at the ramen bar, which was a couple blocks from his apartment, was terrifying. He wouldn't admit to being scared shitless of the empty alley ways, of course. But that was only because he didn't want to seem like he was a coward. Because he wasn't…He wasn't a coward…At least that's what he told himself. Clutching his bag closer, the blonde man continued on his way to the apartment he knew was closer than it appeared. It was dark out, cold with the breath of fall on his neck, the man walked faster. He could _swear_ there was someone following him. He could hear the shuffling…Or scuffle of something-it sounded like _sand _for fucks sake!-behind him. Now he wasn't a coward but he was not going to risk getting mugged because he was being reckless!

His prey was getting faster, his feet almost slapping against the ground with his increased pace. He would have to act fast if he was going to catch the boy before he locked himself in his shitty apartment._ Need, want, have. Need! Want! Have. _His instincts were to get a hold of the boy he now needed most in his life. And would be damned sure if he got that beautiful, angelic boy. He _needed_ to get that boy. He was a man obsessed you could say! He had been following the teen for months now, trying to understand his patterns. The predator knew almost everything he needed to know about the beautiful sky eyed boy. His class scheduled, the way he went to work, and the way back to his _home_. He wanted, needed, _craved_ to own this boy. And of course he would. He always got what he wanted, and this was no exception. The boy might know that he was already owned but he would soon enough, for he was going to claim the boy _tonight_.

The blonde man didn't even expect the weight bearing down on his back. A hand wrapped around his face, in its grasp was a cloth, pressing into the small blonde's nose. Not knowing what to do the smaller man breathed in as much as he could, not realizing he was inhaling chemicals. Chemicals that made the young man dizzy. Slumping in his attackers arms, the small blonde passed out, cold as the dead.

Grinning like a maniac the predator, carried the blonde to a car parked outside the boy's apartment, which was right in front of the prey. If he just ran_ faster_ he would be home safe from the predator.

Blinking away the sleepiness that shadowed his very being, the blonde name woke from the chemical induced sleep he was put under. He was confused; he didn't know how he got to be in such a comfortable bed. It was most definitely not his bed, his room, his home. As the dreaded slumber was ebbed away, he remembered his horrid walk home. How he didn't make it home, how he was in his attackers' house that was for sure. And he didn't _fucking_ care if he seemed like a weak cowardly man, his cerulean eyes filled with the starting of tears. His head snapped up when he heard the light breathing of _someone_ to his right. His hands curling in the sheets, the young man turned to look at his attacker.

"Finally awake I see, Naruto-san. I must have put too much of that damned chemical on that cloth. I am most sorry my dear. I didn't mean to _hurt_ you…_Too much that is._" Chuckling, a man with hair redder than the blood that flowed in the veins of all the living, sat himself on the bed, a foot away from his beloved. When Naurto's eyes widened in terror, the orbs filled with such delicious tears, he almost couldn't control himself. He just knew if the boy before him got any more _sinfully_ innocent, he was going to take that beautiful innocence from the _gorgeous_ young man by _force_.

"W-who are you? What do you want with me you sick bastard!?" The red head smirked and his eyes like sea foam hooded with lust.

"My, my…What a mouth on you, my dear. Such a dirty mouth should be filled with something much more _fulfilling_. But we'll have to save that for later. My name is Gaara my love, and you are going to be my _slave. I am the master. You will obey everything I saw, my fuck-_ Sorry I got carried away my love! Now be a good boy and sit up for master, let me get a closer look at my beauty."

When Naruto refused to move, Gaara saw blinding red, and grasped the bright blonde hair that sat upon the beauties head. He pulled his body up, lifting the boy till he was closer to the pale skinned man. Gaara bent down to his gorgeous blonde's ear, "If you do not obey me, there will be consequences, my pretty. Now if you'd like to keep all of your fingernails, fucking listen to me, you _fucking little brat. I should rip off those pretty fucking clothes right now and shove my way into your canal as we speak for fucking disobeying me!" _Naruto stayed limp in Gaara's grasp. Maybe if he stayed still and listened to the man, he would survive. And the man might let him out when he was bored of him. _Maybe, Maybe. _

It had been months since the night Gaara took Naruto off the street and used him as his personal slave. Naruto had gotten used to the treatment and decided that it would be easier to just give in to the frightening older man. As he spent more time with Gaara he found he wasn't half bad. At least not when the two were just talking as the young of the pair cooked the both of them. Gaara was really just a lonely, very disturbed man who fell in love at first sight with the very small blonde. The day he saw Naruto he swore to himself that he would own the boy. And now as we look at the two, you can tell that as much as Naruto wants to leave, he won't. He can't leave Gaara to wallow in his sorrow. Of course that didn't mean Naruto didn't hate the man for what he did during the very few first weeks of the "training" as the red headed man dubbed it. Gaara, in all his fucking crazy antics, thought that raping, and beating the blonde man was a good punishment for burning water for tea.

Naruto had never forgiven the pale man. But the worst of it all was the first night he was in the housing of Gaara.

"_Strip. Now!" Naruto was horrified that the man wanted him to take off his clothes in front of him. He had only just met him, and he fucking kidnapped him! He was not going to take off his fucking clothes for the crazy man who decided he was going to be his slave. That wasn't right! Shaking his head, Naruto struggled away from Gaara, who still has a powerful grip on his hair. The grin that spread across the lunatics face at the blonde's defiance made the smaller man shudder at the thought of what this man could do! _

"_If you won't strip for me like a good boy, then I'll just have to do it myself. You just have to be a bit shy; you are a virgin after all. I don't want you to over work yourself." As he finished, Gaara pounced on the smaller man. Pinning him down, Gaara ripped the weak shirt from the lithe body, dragging his nails across the boy's chest; he felt the pink nipples harden in the cold air. _

"_Enjoying this are you?" Looking up at Naruto, Gaara bit into the left nipple tasting the strawberry colored flesh. Moaning with distress, Naruto tried bucking the larger male off of him. Not knowing that the man on top of him was getting off on it, the blonde continued, the friction making the red haired man almost dry hump him. And with one final buck, Gaara just couldn't handle it anymore. He just had to have the boy! _

_Tearing the boxers off the boy (the older man had taken off any dense clothing when his blonde was passed out) he flipped the boy onto his stomach. Leaning down he pulled both tan globes of delicious flesh apart, a small rosebud hiding in between the mounds of skin. Moving his face closer to the puckered entrance, his tongue lined the opening. While he did want to see Naruto in pain, crying out to put a stop to the taking of his innocence, he also didn't want him to require medical attention after he was finished, so he had to prepare the boy, even if it was just a little bit. As the tongue pushed the entrance open, Naruto cried out, unknowingly pressing back on the wonderfully skillful tongue that was prodding his backside. The tongue removed from the canal, and Gaara's first two fingers were slicked with his spit. Pressing one finger at the boy's tight anus, his speared it, with one hard thrust of the digit. "AH!" Naruto couldn't believe the pain and it was only one finger. He couldn't guess what the whole length of the red heads penis would feel like filling him to the brim with meaty, hard flesh. Working the boy's asshole open, he slipped his second finger into the younger male, spreading the fingers, in a scissoring motion. Spitting into the slightly opened entrance, he determined he was ready to take his long, fully erect cock. Grinning once more, Gaara withdrew his fingers from the boy's already sore entrance. Sighing in relief, Naruto thought he was done with this disgusting act. But he was far from it! _

_Pressing the head of his cock to the channel of tight, heat he pushed in. Without waiting for Naruto to adjust to the head slipping in, he was penetrated by the whole length of a very hard, long cock. Moaning in bliss, Gaara thought he was going to slip out; it was so fucking tight in the virgin entrance. Naruto's mouth was stretched open in a silent scream, tears pouring down his face. Thrusting the hardest he ever could Gaara took his pleasure from the sobbing, screaming mess of a boy. As his balls tighten, and pulled up to his body, Gaara fucked the loosening asshole faster. Cumming hard in the boys anus, Gaara bit down on the back of Naruto's neck, marking the blonde male as his. __**Only his.**__ Pulling out slowly, Gaara wiped his cock off on the sheets below his blonde, and watched as his cum leaked out of the boy. Licking his lips, he almost fucked the boy again, but decided against it. He would have all of his life to fuck the boy, and his gorgeous blonde, needed to sleep, to heal. He was just glad, he had him now. _

And thought Gaara fucked him a lot, Naruto still couldn't get him out of his head. He would never love him, but as Naruto cuddled into the red headed man's embrace, he knew he was in too deep to leave Gaara. Even if he would hate Gaara for his entire life, he was the first person to ever admit to loving him…And he couldn't leave something that he never felt before. Before he met Gaara, he was walking dead, watching as the days passed him by, each like the same. Gaara and he were the same; they came up broken, empty handed in the end.

_In the hearts of the blind, something you'll never find is a vision of light. With the voice of the dead, I'm screaming…I don't know who I am anymore, not once in life have I been real, But I've never been this close before. I've been looking in your window, I've been dressing in your clothes. I've been walking dead, watching you, long enough to know I can't go on. _


End file.
